


2013/06/08 Word of the Day: Trousseau

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [40]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dress shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/08 Word of the Day: Trousseau

**Author's Note:**

> **Trousseau**   
>  [An outfit of clothing, household linen, etc., for a bride](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/08.html)

Joey sighed as Serenity left with her mother and the first dress to try on another.

"Do I really have to be here?" Joey asked the group of ladies: Téa, Mai, and one of Serenity's friends from high school, who would be her Maid of Honor.

"Suck it up, Joey!" said Mai. "If your sister wants you to be here, then you better be here!"

"Man, it's bad enough I had to go suit shopping with Kaiba."

"You did?" asked Téa conspiratorially.

"Well, yeah, he just kind of showed up. Said I wouldn't know what I would be doing and he didn't want to look bad by association," he recalled with a grimace.

The women laughed.

"And did you?" asked Serenity's friend.

Joey blushed.

At that moment, his sister and mother returned from the fitting room with the second dress. Serenity's eyes were swimming.

"I think this is the one!"

"Well, let's have a look!"

"Turn around!"

"You look so pretty, Serenity!"

The bride-to-be turned to her brother. 

"What do you think, Joey?" she asked, slightly worried.

He smiled at her and couldn't stop smiling.

"You look beautiful, Sis."

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/603697).


End file.
